


Вернуться домой

by IronIllusion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronIllusion/pseuds/IronIllusion
Summary: Эти часы, проведённые вместе, — сама жизнь. А этот человек — как дом. И Курапика найдёт и способ, и повод вернуться сюда снова. И ещё раз вдохнуть полной грудью.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 12





	1. Дом

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leopikaweek2020](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=leopikaweek2020).



> Эта работа может остаться сборником драбблов, написанных для leopikaweek20202 (неделя леопики), но если у меня получится, она вырастет в полноценный миди, а то и макси по этой паре.   
> Рейтинг может вырасти до R.   
> Могут добавиться метки и персонажи, которых сейчас нет.   
> Состав пейрингов не изменится, этот фик будет посвящён только одной паре.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава написана на #Leopikaweek2020  
> Day 1. Sick day | Home | Cooking  
> Зарисовка относится к моменту, когда завершилась битва с адептами Он. Крыша Небесной Арены. Рассвет. Альтернативная концовка 2го фильма.

Рассвет простирается над городом, заливая пушистые облака розовым цветом и первыми солнечными лучами. Отсюда, с крыши Небесной Арены, весь город видно как на ладони: постепенно гаснущие фонари, кое-где загорающийся свет в окнах, прибывающие дирижабли, редкие машины на пока пустующих автострадах. Курапика мог не застать этот рассвет, не встретить этот ветер в лицо, никогда больше не увидеть три драгоценные для него улыбки. Леорио, Киллуа, Гон — они напоминают, как прекрасна жизнь. Она играет в них троих самыми потрясающими и неожиданными красками. 

Когда его семья и друзья погибли, Курапика думал, что утратил жизнь навсегда, что никогда не ощутит счастье снова. При взгляде на них всё меняется. Ему нести груз прошлого и данные клятвы всю оставшуюся жизнь, которая с каждой битвой, с каждым серьёзным шагом навстречу отмщению становится всё короче. Он не вправе жалеть о принятых решениях и взятых на себя обязательствах. Но каждую секунду, которую может уделить себе, он хочет жить изо всех сил. 

— Леорио, Курапика, вы идёте на чемпионат сегодня вечером? — голос Гона всегда звонкий, как самый юркий горный ручей. Он мигом смывает все мрачные мысли. 

— Я нет, — Курута качает головой. — Завтра мне нужно сопровождать босса домой, поэтому сегодня я отдохну. Увидимся как-нибудь в другой раз. 

— А ты, Леорио? — глаза мальчишки так блестят надеждой, что, не уважай он решения Курапики и посмотри так на него, ответ пришлось бы тщательно пересмотреть. 

— А я присоединюсь к вам уже на Небесной Арене, окей? Курапику ещё надо осмотреть, он пострадал не только от Он. 

Курапика готов поклясться, что если бы мог, Леорио уже зажал бы ему рот и проорал: “Не возражай!” — настолько убедительно звучала последняя фраза. У него самого едва не вырывается инстинктивное: “Я в порядке!”, — или, ещё хуже: “Я сам могу о себе позаботиться!” — и он еле успевает проглотить эти слова. Леорио и так это знает. Даже несмотря на то, что без них троих Курапика сейчас бы здесь не стоял. Это вопрос дружбы, а не гордыни. И ему следует ответить как другу, чтобы не сожалеть о том, что он своих друзей не достоин. 

— Спасибо, Леорио! — он искренне улыбается и подмечает хитрую улыбочку Киллуа, который всё это время наблюдал за ними, закинув руки за голову. 

— Тогда увидимся в восемь на Небесной Арене. У нас тоже есть дела, Гон. 

— Правда? — уточняет тот. — Какие? 

— Тебе понравится, — бросает Киллуа уже через плечо и направляется к выходу с крыши. 

— Бегу! Рад был повидаться, Курапика, — Гон пятится следом и машет на прощание обеими руками.

Он не отворачивается, пока не получает ответ:

— Я тоже был рад встрече с вами. 

Курапика считает, что кое в чём Гон и Леорио похожи: они оба способны заставить солнце взойти прямо в сердце, и это тепло, наполняющее душу, не сравнить ни с чем на свете. 

— Думал, я откажусь? — он с улыбкой переводит взгляд на Леорио. 

— Конечно, думал! Ты ж охренеть какой самостоятельный: предлагать помощь — это пожалуйста, а принимать — хрена с два, — тот убирает руки в карманы и, ссутулившись, направляется к выходу. 

Вдохнув напоследок утренней прохлады и улыбнувшись ощущению, что кое-что остаётся неизменным, как бы жизнь их ни трепала, Курапика выходит с крыши и заходит в лифт. Леорио всё ещё кипит, но ему не до конца понятно, с чего. Дверцы лифта закрываются, и табло этажей начинает подсчитывать цифры в порядке убывания — признаться, при входе в кабину он не особо надеялся, что хоть один из них остался в строю. 

— Если бы это было предложение помощи, может, я бы и отказался, — Курута скрещивает руки на груди и едва заметно улыбается. 

— А что, по-твоему, это было, а?! — выкрикивает Леорио прямо ему на ухо. — У тебя что, врачи, готовые помочь без занесения в базы данных, на дороге валяются?!

_Сейчас мне нужен друг, а не врач, Леорио._

— Да я просто поговорить хотел, — пожимает плечами Курапика и отводит взгляд в сторону. 

Леорио прерывается на вдохе, предвещавшем очередную тираду, и медленно выдыхает, одновременно с тем, как табло лифта подсвечивает первый этаж и кабина останавливается. 

— В последнее время у меня нечасто появляется такая возможность, — поясняет Курапика, выходя в почти опустевший холл — недавних заложников уже вывели. 

Оказывается, у них в зале оставалось весьма надёжное прикрытие. От этого даже дышать становится легче: больше сюрпризов на сегодня не предвидится. 

— Да, я уж заметил, — ворчит Леорио, но всю его злость как ветром сдувает. 

Он косится на Курапику и невольно улыбается в ответ на его улыбку. 

— Ладно, я не в обиде, — тут же отмахивается он. 

Курута не может признаться вслух, как важно это было для него: слышать на том конце телефона неизменно радостный звук своего имени — без упрёка, без обиды, без претензий. Будто там, где Леорио, — место, где его всегда ждут и всегда ему рады. Как дом. Даже двери родного дома никогда не казались ему настолько открытыми. 

— Поэтому сегодня я расскажу тебе всё, что ты хотел у меня спросить тогда, — обещает он. 

— Думаешь, я помню, что ли? 

— Ничего, сегодня у нас уйма времени. Сенрицу присмотрит за всем, пока меня нет. 

— То есть прям так? Целый день? 

— Ага. Давненько такого не было. Вряд ли сегодня вечером повторится что-то, сравнимое со вчерашним. Думаю, этот план достаточно надёжен. 

— А спать ты, стало быть, не собираешься?! Ты, между прочим, ранен! — Леорио ругается так громко и отчитывает его так долго, что сонные ранние прохожие оборачиваются в их сторону. 

Курапика смеётся в ответ, а смех сменяется тихой улыбкой. Наконец-то он может замедлить бег. Всё прочувствовать и всё запомнить. Это бодрит лучше, чем свежий утренний ветер. Он прерывает тираду Леорио на полуслове, словно очнувшись: 

— А куда мы идём? 

— Ко мне. Я, между прочим, здесь живу. 

И правда. Леорио учится на врача, как всегда хотел. Курута вспоминает, как Сенрицу обрадовалась, узнав об этом. Из них четверых, встретившихся на экзамене на хантера, он один пошёл по пути мести и ненависти. Даже Киллуа сошёл с пути убийцы, к которому его готовили с пелёнок. Жизнь — крайне непредсказуемая штука. Но он не хочет думать об этом сейчас. 

Всю оставшуюся дорогу он расспрашивает Леорио о его обучении и успехах. А тот, в свою очередь, спрашивает об успехах Курапики. Отвечать оказывается неожиданно тяжело, потому что практически прямое управление семьёй Ностраде, к которому он пришёл и которое должно было развязать ему руки, до этого момента только сильнее и туже их связывало. Он всячески ускользает от вопросов типа: “Ты доволен?”, “Ты счастлив?” — потому что этому никогда не бывать, разве что в виде исключений. 

_Сейчас — доволен. Сейчас — счастлив. Надеюсь, ты поймёшь это без слов._

Квартирка у Леорио небольшая: гостиная, которая, судя по книжным завалам, служит и кабинетом; спальня, ванная и кухня. Третий этаж, вид на узкую и довольно безлюдную улочку. Этот район мог бы быть опасным, если бы они были простыми людьми. Но обжитость помещений говорит о том, что Леорио здесь нравится. Курапике не хочется думать, что другого тот просто не может себе позволить. А если и так, это достойная жертва ради мечты. Куда более достойная, чем его собственная. 

На диване в гостиной лежит измятый плед. Это значит, что Леорио учится настолько усердно, что иногда не находит сил дойти до спальни. Курапика снимает пиджак, галстук и рубашку и осторожно садится на край. Он знает, что все его повреждения — всего лишь ушибы, и этого осмотра можно было бы избежать, но это означало бы, что он не берёт в расчёт опасения Леорио. Это было бы бóльшим неуважением, чем потратить его время и принять помощь. Тем более, в такие моменты тот сосредоточен и аккуратен, как никогда. Это красиво. 

— Тут болит? — Леорио легонько давит на обширную гематому на рёбрах. 

Курапика улыбается. 

— Скорее щекотно. 

Тот недоверчиво хмурится и ощупывает другие повреждения торса: лопатка, под лопатками, позвоночник, обе руки. Только мышечный каркас и сильный Нэн могли уберечь его тело так хорошо. Если подумать, ему крупно досталось. 

— У тебя не болит, потому что ты можешь это вытерпеть, или правда не болит?! — закипает Леорио. — Я ж видел, как этот хмырь тебя швырял.

— Болит, как обычный ушиб. Нет острой боли, как при переломе, или тянущей, как при растяжении, — отвечает Курапика и успокаивает. — Мне повезло. Я смог защититься. 

Леорио буравит его недоверчивым взглядом. Проверяет пульс, достаёт стетоскоп, прослушивает грудную клетку: спереди, сзади, изогнувшись в три погибели. Теперь Курапика волнуется. Из-за странного переживания, которое сам не может себе объяснить, он чувствует, что показатели дыхания и пульса могут быть не в норме, и не хочет, чтобы Леорио беспокоился. Нетерпеливо, но с напускной уверенностью спрашивает: 

— Ну, как? 

— Всё в норме, — Леорио снимает стетоскоп и убирает его в чемоданчик. 

— Выглядишь разочарованным, — насмешливо замечает Курапика, натягивая рубашку. 

— Никто с твоей комплекцией не может быть настолько непробиваемым. Выходит, тебе и правда не нужна была моя помощь. 

— Я не мог знать наверняка, — врёт Курута и добавляет правды. — Я действительно хотел поговорить. Ты и про Гона с Киллуа знаешь больше меня. И сам не стоишь на месте.

_Не то чтобы мне не было интересно раньше. Просто вдали от вас я становлюсь совершенно другим человеком._

Прежде чем Леорио успевает ответить, желудок Курапики издаёт рёв раненого кита. Под прищуренным взглядом напротив он сознаётся: 

— Да, я не ел с прошлого утра, — ведёт плечами, застёгивая рубашку. — Надеялся, что ночь выдастся поспокойнее. 

— Да ладно тебе заливать-то, ты никогда не надеешься на лучший исход, — бурчит Леорио, направляясь на кухню. 

Курута следует за ним и опускается на простенькую табуретку. Помещение тесное и кажется загромождённым, но ни в каких просторных особняках не бывает так уютно. Нет напускного лоска, блеска и прочих атрибутов богатства. Эта квартира похожа на своего хозяина. Похожа на человека, которого он начал уважать за светлую, горькую, искреннюю мечту. 

— У тебя так уютно. 

— Да, только мышь в холодильнике повесилась. Я, знаешь ли, обычно не жду гостей. 

Леорио смущённо поправляет очки. Курапика прекрасно знает эту его эмоцию и, несмотря на то, что она разливает по его нутру невероятное тепло, спешит поддержать: 

— Не может быть, чтобы совсем ничего не было, — и плечом теснит друга к дверце холодильника, придирчиво окидывая скудное содержимое взглядом; и правда, задача не из простых. — Есть яйца и помидоры. О, ещё чеснок. Почти всё, что нужно, чтобы приготовить сагельтийский холостяцкий омлет, — Курапика легонько толкает Леорио локтем в бок и отмечает. — Придуман такими холостяками, как ты, для таких холостяков, как ты. 

— Рассказывай, что делать, раз такой умный, — ворчит тот, отпихивая его в противоположную сторону.

И Курапика рассказывает. Леорио даже воодушевляется, потому что задание явно проще того, через что ему пришлось пройти на экзамене на хантера, и ещё больше воодушевляется от того, что ему выпала участь всего лишь жарить яйца. Возможно, поэтому его выбивает из колеи вопрос:

— Леорио, как ты обычно режешь помидоры? 

Тот на секунду замирает, уловив в вопросе грусть и не поняв его суть.

— В детстве мама говорила мне, что если хозяйничаешь в чужом доме, нужно сразу спрашивать о таком, — поясняет Курута, и его друг тут же начинает нервничать, торопливо размазывая яичную массу по сковородке. 

— Да как придётся, нашёл, что спросить. И ты так же делай — как душа ляжет. 

— Понял, — Курапика слегка улыбается. 

Мама говорила, что манера резать овощи может стать более веской причиной конфликтов, чем он думает. А на деле, они с Леорио могут разругаться из-за чего угодно, кроме чёртовых помидоров, и это никогда не значит так уж много. И,если честно, он боится момента, когда их ссора будет значить больше. 

У Курапики не так много историй за последние полгода, которые он и мог бы, и хотел бы рассказать. Зато за совместно приготовленным завтраком он от души посмеялся над историей о том, как Киллуа и Гон освоили хацу за пару дней, а Леорио в это время выпивал с оценщиком и слушал его байки. Его другу действительно есть что рассказать, и даже когда тот сам считает это несущественным, Курапика с радостью слушает, потому что ему этого не хватало. Разговоров ни о чём, искреннего смеха и улыбок, обоюдных подколок. Друга. В этот день в этой крошечной квартирке он живёт свою лучшую жизнь, ту самую, которую стоит вспомнить в свои последние мгновения и сказать себе: “Я был счастлив тогда”. 

Леорио отключается за столом в пять вечера — ещё есть время до чемпионата. Курапика приносит плед из гостиной и накрывает его, а потом изучает найденные на столе лекции. Чья-то мечта, чья-то жизнь может быть написана неразборчивым суетливым почерком на страницах тетради. Он никогда не видел, как пишет его друг, но из череды слов и предложений, из наклона и сокращений не узнаёт ничего нового. Потому что Леорио всегда такой, какой он есть, даже когда прячет мечту и истинные стремления от незнакомцев. 

Курапика знает, каким болезненным будет прощание. К хорошему привыкаешь быстро. Завтра он уедет в машине далеко отсюда, по полупустым утренним автострадам, готовый ко всему, как всегда. Но ему не о чем будет сожалеть. Эти часы, проведённые вместе, — сама жизнь. А этот человек, прямо сейчас привычно для студента посапывающий на столе, — как дом. И Курапика найдёт и способ, и повод вернуться сюда снова. И ещё раз вдохнуть полной грудью.


	2. Страх необъятного

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава написана на #Leopikaweek2020  
> Day 2. Sun | Nature | Beach

_Mind breaks in two  
There’s a light in the sky, there’s a light  
And it’s all for you  
Dawn colors all  
Tell me how do you feel?  
Tell me how do you need to heal?  
Are you holding your breath again?_

_Rhodes - Breathe_

Он не должен быть здесь. Прямо сейчас Курапика не должен покидать пост и сломя голову нестись на окраину, через лес, к морю. Он даже не уверен, что сообщение действительно послал Леорио, и от этого сердце бьётся в груди, как раненая птица в клетке. Сильнее, чем велит быстрый бег сквозь небольшие зелёные джунгли, обрамляющие городской пляж. 

Курута давно опасался, что однажды его друзей снова используют против него, но не думал, что это случится так скоро. Кто-то знал, что они провели тот день вместе? Кто-то кроме тех, кому он доверяет, знал? Он всегда предполагает худшее. Может, это действительно был Леорио, хоть на него и непохоже: написать координаты и “Есть разговор”. 

Солнце ударяет в глаза вместе с появлением прибрежной полосы впереди. Море переливается бликами, волны шумят, ветер треплет волосы и полы распахнутого пиджака. Слишком красиво и хорошо для трагедии, которую Курапика себе придумал, и от этого она становится только страшнее. 

Пляж почти пуст. Он сверяется с навигатором и подходит к одному из немногих шезлонгов, где лежит полотенце, а рядом стоят сандалии минимум сорок второго размера. На полотенце он замечает знакомые круглые очки. Курута осторожно берёт их в руку и тревожно осматривает, потом так же насторожённо окидывает взглядом песчаный берег. Тревога остаточная — он уже понял, что ничего плохого не случилось, иначе он уже заметил бы. Но ему никогда не удавалось мгновенно успокоиться. Он не сразу узнал Леорио из-за непривычной одежды: простая футболка и свободные бриджи, как будто тот сюда отдыхать приехал. Только сейчас до Курапики доходит, что он мог бы и позвонить, а не рваться сюда как сумасшедший. Он испугался и потерял контроль. И ему это совсем не нравится. 

Он разувается и оставляет ботинки рядом с шезлонгом. Леорио стоит у берега по щиколотку в воде, смотрит куда-то вдаль и в упор не замечает, что он пришёл. Это не нравится Курапике ещё больше. Кто угодно мог бы войти в зецу, как он, и подкрасться сзади, а тот и не заметил бы. Поэтому он от всего сердца отвешивает другу подзатыльник, едва не опрокинув того в воду, и скрещивает руки на груди, хмуро сведя брови. 

— Эй, то что, совсем обалдел, что ли?! — возмущается Леорио, пока не понимает, кто перед ним. — Э, Курапика? Ты всё же пришёл. 

Так теряется, будто не сам назначил эту встречу. Курута приподнимает бровь, а потом резко опускает руки, сжав их в кулаки, и начинает ругаться: 

— А как я, по-твоему, мог не прийти?! Я даже не знал, от тебя ли это сообщение! А ты ещё и стоишь здесь, как на курорте, даже не оглядываешься! Кто угодно мог перехватить сообщение и напасть на тебя!

— Да кому я сдался?!

— Ты можешь даже не догадываться! 

Курапика не хочет озвучивать свои опасения — это означало бы сосредоточить внимание на том, каким опасностям каждый день подвергается он сам. И он знает, что это обеспокоит Леорио сильнее, чем собственная безопасность, а предпринять тот ничего не сможет. Поэтому Курута глубоко вздыхает и настаивает: 

— Не делай так больше. Будь осторожнее. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь? 

— Э, ну, — Леорио озадаченно чешет загривок. — Я узнал кое-что, что может быть тебе интересно. И выяснил, где ты должен сейчас находиться. И решил заодно отдохнуть. Я ж не знал, придёшь ты или нет. 

— Ты мог позвонить! 

— А я и звонил! 

Они пару секунд прожигают друг друга взглядами, прежде чем Курапика стискивает зубы и отводит взгляд. Он не меньше месяца не отвечал на звонки и, сам не знает, почему, не перезванивал. Здесь он становится другим человеком и отрывается от всего остального. И Леорио не упрекает его в этом даже сейчас. 

Ветер продолжает нещадно трепать волосы и одежду, а солнце — слепить и припекать. Они так и стоят: Леорио — по щиколотку в воде, Курапика — в полшаге от мокрого песка, на суше. Это место не для серьёзных разговоров. Но если его друг преследовал свои интересы, то вопросы отпадают. 

— Ты написал в удачное время — босс ещё не проснулась. В других обстоятельствах не знаю, смог бы я выбраться или нет. Тебе лучше не полагаться на это в будущем. 

— Я знал, что она поздно просыпается, из твоих рассказов, — отвечает Леорио. — Поэтому и написал на рассвете. Здесь шумно и немноголюдно, никто не подслушает. Может, хоть зайдёшь в воду? Дай ногам отдохнуть. 

— Нет, — отрезает Курута. — Что ты хотел рассказать? 

Тот недолго молчит, прежде чем начать: 

— В городе начались убийства, которые кто-то хочет скрыть. Я знаком с одним патологоанатомом — он курирует мою курсовую работу. Как-то в баре он проговорился, что ему не дают нормально работать: результаты вскрытия изымают, заставляют врать в отчётах, а трупы кремируют. У всех таких трупов одна и та же особенность: отсутствуют глаза. 

— Это похоже на обычного серийного убийцу, — хмурится Курапика. 

— Я бы тоже так подумал, но разве станут в городской управе прикрывать обычного убийцу? Мне не удалось добиться ответов ни на один вопрос — этот врач был сильно запуган. Я смог найти информацию о двух жертвах в газетах: у девушки была дихотомия, мужчина был слепым от рождения. До этого была информация о пропаже необычных глаз только у трупов: с дефектами или особенностями, обязательно врождёнными. Все они были простыми людьми, поэтому на сайт хантеров это не попало — никому это не интересно. 

— Для таких коллекционеров-извращенцев свойственен рост аппетитов, — Курапика брезгливо ведёт плечами. — Сначала они крадут части тела трупов, потом начинают убивать. Леорио, ты думаешь, это как-то связано с алыми глазами? 

— Не знаю, — Леорио качает головой. — Я не особо хорош в таких делах. Узнал, что смог, а сделать с этим ни хрена не могу. Мой приятель страдает от этого, а если это дело в твоих интересах, ты точно докопаешься до правды. Так я рассудил. 

_Леорио, ты в самом деле обыскал уйму газет, потратился на сайте хантеров и прилетел на другой конец континента, чтобы рассказать мне об этом? Есть же что-то ещё? Ещё какой-то мотив? Или мне просто этого хочется?_

Курапика наклоняется, чтобы закатать брюки, и говорит: 

— Я поищу ещё какие-нибудь зацепки. Ты правильно сделал, что вызвал меня сюда. Лучше пока никому не знать, что хантеры обратили внимание на эти убийства. 

Теперь, когда он готов шагнуть вперёд, в бьющиеся о берег волны, он не может заставить себя это сделать. Леорио смотрит на него с недоумением, мол, давай, раз уж собрался. А потом улыбается — ободряюще, как он умеет. 

— Не знал, что ты боишься воды. Честно говоря, — ехидно ухмыляется, — в нашу первую встречу по тебе было не сказать. 

— Не неси чушь, это другое! — возмущается Курута и, вмиг разозлившись, ступает в воду; вздрагивает. 

А когда понимает, что смотреть надо не на воду, а на цель, смотрит на Леорио и делает ещё пару шагов, равняясь с ним. Вода и правда успокаивает, если не думать, что её так много. 

— Я рос в глуши, — поясняет он, уже спокойно, и слегка улыбается. — Деревня была маленькая, ничего крупнее озёр и рек я не видел. Лес вокруг казался огромным, города вокруг — вообще предел фантазий. Когда зол или когда кто-то рядом в опасности, об этом не задумываешься. Но нужен импульс, чтобы заставить себя сделать шаг в большую воду просто так. Как ты это понял? 

— Да я ничего и не понял, — чистосердечно признаётся Леорио. — Просто провокация чаще всего работает, вот и всё. 

Курапика не знает, разозлиться на такое или посмеяться, но от улыбки и тёплого взгляда друга оттаивает внутри и отвечает тем же. Когда тот вдруг хмурится, тут же спрашивает: 

— Что? 

— Да, задумался. Ты работаешь на Ностраде, значит, всё остальное время тратишь на... поиски коллекционеров и Призрачного Отряда. Совсем не отдыхаешь, небось? 

— Мне не на что жаловаться, — Курапика отвечает с нажимом, чтобы закрыть эту тему. 

— Но…

— Леорио, не надо. 

С полминуты — только шум моря и ветра. И наглое бесстыжее солнце, которое никак не вяжется с тучами, которые сгущаются у Курапики на душе. Пытаясь защитить от себя Леорио и отгораживаясь этой ледяной стеной, он чувствует себя настолько неправым, насколько это вообще возможно. Он хочет сказать что-то, что разбавит холод, но не пойдёт вразрез со сковывающим по рукам и ногам беспокойством. Развернувшись к океану спиной и выйдя на берег, он проговаривает: 

— При других обстоятельствах… — оборачивается и с улыбкой произносит. — Леорио, при других обстоятельствах я бы с радостью провёл с тобой хоть целый день в таком месте. 

Тот улыбается в ответ:

— Значит, ухватимся за первую же возможность!

— Ага!

Стена рушится. Тяжесть на сердце уходит. Во внутреннюю тюрьму пробивается ослепительный свет. 

_Иногда кажется, что если долго смотреть на тебя, я ослепну._  
_Если проведу вместе много времени, забуду, кто я такой._  
_Но мне нельзя забывать, Леорио._

Они ещё немного идут вместе, а потом Курапика забирает обувь, приводит в порядок брюки, прощается и уходит. Его не покидает мысль, что он мог бы позволить себе такие маленькие радости, если бы захотел, но в одиночестве он не знает, как их разглядеть. Когда он наедине с собой, существуют только долг и клятвы. И цель, которая сейчас кажется чуть ближе. 

К моменту, когда он выходит из леса, ноги высыхают, песок осыпается, и остатки едва тронувшей сердце безмятежности уходят вместе с ним. Курута обувается и спешит вернуться на пост. 

Сенрицу, дежурившая в коридоре, ведущем к спальне босса, одаривает его тем же взглядом, что и после того украденного выходного. Он старается не думать, что именно она о нём знает. Все равно она ничего не говорит, а сам он ни за что не спросит. 

— Беспокоился напрасно, Курапика?

— Нет. Хотя в этот раз ничего и не случилось. 

Сенрицу понимающе замолкает, но он уже знает этот встревоженный взгляд. И его собственное желание поговорить берёт верх. 

— После всего, что пережил, кажется, вот оно, ты уже научился смотреть в лицо злу и бороться с ним. А потом просто задумываешься о том, на что оно способно, и тебя парализует. 

— Ты заметил, что говоришь о себе во втором лице? 

— Нет, — Курута удивлённо смотрит на напарницу. — Правда? — и слегка мрачнеет, задумавшись. — Это значит, я пытаюсь отгородиться от этого? 

— Ты очень сильный, Курапика. Ты всегда со всем готов справиться в одиночку. Но сейчас ты почувствовал себя уязвимым. Ты ведь не рассказал ему, да? 

Он качает головой. 

— Не хочу, чтобы он знал, как меня это беспокоит. Я… Он не должен считать, что меня нужно защищать. Тем более, от него самого. Пусть всё останется, как есть. 

Пусть его убежище, его ощущение-похожее-на-дом останется нетронутым. 

_Пожалуйста._


End file.
